


Hotel Room

by NoxiousWords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxiousWords/pseuds/NoxiousWords
Summary: Sixteen year old Yuri Plisetsky waits in his boyfriend's hotel room.
porn without plot, I needed to get it out of my system.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic I've written in a while, and admittidely I didn't revise or edit it that much. Hope you enjoy!  
> tumblr - vikktuuri

Yuri leaned back again the stiff pillows of the starched hotel bed. He sighed, placing his hands behind his head, and settling one of his feet over the other so that they crossed at his slender ankles. After the awards ceremony, he had returned to his room, stored his precious gold medal safely in his luggage, and changed into a pair of worn sweatpants. He also pulled on one of Beka’s t-shirts, which hung off of his thin, sixteen-year-old frame.  


It had been about half a year since Yuri’s senior debut, and his reconnection with Otabek. In their few days off after the Grand Prix Final wrapped up, the two spent a considerable amount of time together. They shopped, went for food, and Yuri had even fallen asleep in Otabek’s bed. He let the teen rest, sleeping on the couch out of respect. That weekend was the weekend that Otabek had asked Yuri to be his Boyfriend  


Much time had passed since then though, and Yuri had grown considerably. At sixteen, his body began to make sense beneath him, and he found that his childish form began to be replaced with ropey muscles and angular lines. He still maintained his airless, graceful physique, yet now he found more power than ever within his jumps and spins. He had grown taller, too, and found his sense of balance and coordination changing with every day. As he lost any resemblance of baby fat that may have lingered on his pre-pubescent body, he was left with lean, toned flesh, and the dips and curves of his hip and collar bones.  


This new, powerful body was what lay on the plush mattress of Otabek’s bed, just hours after the first competition of the new season. Yuri shifted his hips, kicking off his shoes and settling into the headboard, listening to the hum of the shower. Just beyond the wall, he could hear Otabek shut off the water, and pull the curtain to the side. He held his breath, waiting for the door to open, and his boyfriend to emerge from the steamy room. When he did, the result was breathtaking. Otabek stood there, a towel barely clinging to his stocky hips. His flat, toned abdomen was glistening with beads of crystalline water, and the longest strings of his hair clung to his muscular jaw.  


Yuri sat up onto his knees, his eyes wide open at the beautiful body that stood before him.  
“Beka…” he whispered, letting the words tumble from his lips along with his inhibitions.  
“Yuri, I’ve missed you,” Otabek responded in his low timbre, the deep vibrato of his voice sending shivers up Yuri’s spine.  
Otabek stepped forward, leaning over Yuri to kiss him. Though Yuri had now grown to be within an inch of him, he still felt petit in the arms of the older boy. He assumed much of this had to do with the slenderness of his body pressed top against Otabek’s broad, study form, but he still felt like a plaything in the arms of his lover. This excited him.  


“You’re shivering,” Beka observed, his lips ghosting over Yuri’s ear, “Let me warm you up.”  
The hairs on the back of Yuri’s neck stood on end as the brunette let his hands roam up and down the younger boy’s back, lifting his shirt over his head. The lone laid back as Otabek’s lips trailed down his neck, nipping at his exposed collar bones. Yuri winced with pleasure, arching into his lover’s tender mouth. Otabek’s hands snaked under the younger boy’s arched spine, digging his fingernails into the soft, pale skin.  
“Beka!!” Yuri groaned, lifting his hands up above his shoulders, as though they were pinned there. Otabek pulled him up off of the mattress, lifting his hips so that the smaller boy was straddling him. Yuri kissed him, nipping and biting at his lover’s lip as he began to grind his hips against Beka’s. He felt tiny in the larger boy’s grasp, his hands guiding Yuri’s hips back and forth, applying pressure to his bucking hips. Yuri let out tiny gasps, as Otabek ground against him, a bulging heat growing at the front of his now, restrictive pants.  


Yuri slid down Otabek’s thighs, and off of the bed, landing between his knees. The older boy looked surprised, a look Yuri cherished and dwelled upon, as he tugged at the towel that barely concealed Beka’s erection. He shifted the rough fabric aside, focusing on the cock in front of him that stood at full attention. Yuri kissed gently at the base of the swollen flesh, with dry, feather light kisses. He trailed these graceful, teasing pecks up the throbbing length, before ever taking the flesh past his guarded lips. When he finally did, he received a hearty groan for Otabek. Yuri parted his lips, letting his tongue glide over the swollen, flushed tip of the cock, collecting the clear beads of pre-come into his mouth. He then let his tongue lap over the sensitive spot of skin just below the tip, there the head met the veiny, stocky shaft. He then allowed the head into his mouth, earning him a moan, and a hand wound tightly in his mid-length blonde hair.  
“Yuri, fuck,” Otabek groaned, throwing his head back.  


Yuri took the cock farther into his wet mouth, looking up to meet his lover’s eyes as he began to choke on the considerable length. He palmed at the front of his pants as he continued to suck, feeling a wet spot form through his cheetah print underwear. He pulled back his waistband, freeing his slender cock from it’s cotton confines. His erection was petite compared to Otabek’s slim and aching in his palm. a thing line of pre-come began to dribble from it’s head, connecting to the floor. Yuri let the older boy leave his mouth, strings of saliva connecting his tongue to the dick he began to admire. It was much thicker than his own, and darker too, with a study shaft surrounded by wire, black hairs. It twitched, wet with come and saliva. Yuri crawled over to Otabek’s bag, still on his knees, and pulled a travel sized bottle from one of the pockets. He pulled off his pants, before opening the tiny bottle, and taking some of its contents into his hand. As Yuri took Beka’s cock back into his mouth, he began to play with, and finger his tight asshole, spreading the lube across the puckered skin. He yelped at how cold it was, though soon leaned into the protrusion of his slender fingers. He spread the ring of muscle, moaning against the thick organ betwen his lips.  
Otabek moaned, pulling his member from the blonde’s mouth.  


"Are you ready?” He asked, scooting back on the bed. Yuri nodded.  


Yuri positioned himself over Beka, facing him, and his breath hitched as he felt himself lowering down onto the cock beneath him. He felt the head touch his asshole, sticky with pre-come. He lowered himself further, and the tip slept into his tight opening. Yuri moaned, his breathing shallow as he slid further down the veiny member. The feeling of his hole stretching around the sturdy, which cock was pleasurable, yet painful. He moaned from the white heat, feeling every vein and twitch within himself. When Yuri reached the bottom, he began to bounce up and down. Otabek cursed as Yuri slid on and off of him, the smaller boy’s yelps and moans only making him harder. Yuri’s petite cock curved upwards, leaking pre-come onto his taught stomach as he bounced. Otabek grabbed his hips, fucking up into the blonde with all of his strength. He began to fuck harder and harder, groaning and cursing under his breath. The small blonde bouncing on his cock was almost too much to handle… his ass was tight and hot, and his pouty moans just made Otabek want to fuck harder.  


“Fuck Yuri, I’m close…” The brunette cursed under his breath, his cock aching inside the tight ass of his lover.  
Yuri shoved himself down onto Beka’s lap, grinding as hard as he could. He buried his face in the larger boy’s neck, moaning into the skin as his cock throbbed. Otabek pulled his hips down, thrusting into the blonde with all he had. A thick heat swelled inside Yuri, which he knew to be his lover’s come shooting into him. Yuri moaned, his slender cock shooting out streams of white, hot come. It coated his and Beka’s abdomens, dripping off of their taught skin. Yuri lifted himself off of his lover, feeling a great emptiness as the cock left his stretched asshole. He felt lines of the thick, white liquid drip from his tired hole, and he shivered. Otabek fell back onto the bed, and Yuri settled in next to him. He fit perfectly into the concaves of the larger boy’s chest, and he smiled.  


“Yuri… I love you,” Otabek muttered.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
